combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black HiSec Case
Black HiSec Cases are the NX counterparts to Grey HiSec Cases. They require a Black HiSec Key to open and typically contain better items than the Grey Cases. On July 23, 2014, the Black HiSec Case are unobtainable in-game and they are replaced by Ghost Hi-Sec Cases.Combat Arms North America Official Webpage List of Current Items ;Basic *Bonus EXP Pass (100%) x 10 (Very Common) ;Assault Rifles (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *XM8 *M416 CQB ;Submachine Guns (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *P90TR *PP-19 MOD ;Sniper Rifles (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *WA2000 *L96A1 Arctic Wolf ;Machine Guns (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *Ultimax 100 *MG21E Steel ;Melee Weapons (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *Dom Pedro Sword *Tracker Knife ;Head Gear (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, 90-Day) *Cyclops Bandana ;Vest (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, 90-Day) *Recon Vest ;Backpack (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, 90-Day) *Terrain Backpack (3 Slot) ;Function Items (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day, Permanent) *Player Name Color Change ;Other Function Items (1-Use) *Base Character Change *Gender Change *Player Name Change *Player Record Reset ;Extra Function Items (1-Use, 7-Use, 15-Use) *Black HiSec Key *Respawn Token *Super Megaphone ;Premium Items (1-Day, 7-Day, 30-Day) *Super Elite Moderator ;Specialists *Raven *Hawk *Captain Souza *Viper *Scorpion List of Items before "Restore" ;Included: *Permanent Codename:Hawk *Permanent Codename:Viper *Permanent Codename:Scorpion *Black HiSec Key *Bonus EXP Pass (100%) x 10 (Very Common) *Bonus GP Pass (100%) x 10 (Very Common) *AK-74U Gold-Plated *AK-103 *AUG A1 Black *Dragunov SVDS *G36KE *K3 SPW *M107CQ Air Force *M4A1 CQBR *M416 CAMO *MK.48 CAMO *MP5 RAS *P90 SE *PP-19 CAMO *PSG-1 CAMO *SG550 CAMO *Skorpion Black Most of the weapons had a chance for permanent duration, upon introduction of the Black HiSec Case, such weapons had the extension LE behind their names. LE weapons were later removed from the Black HiSec Case while the availability of permanent weapons persisted. Trivia *Black HiSec Cases have been consistently updated with content as more GP Rare weapons were released (i.e. M416 CAMO, M107CQ Air Force). However, the Gray HiSec Case has not seen any content updates, as it retains only the GP Rare weapons from when it was first released. *It is the second case to have its entire contents change (without changing the case). The first was the MYST-N. *As of the latest patch, permanent weapons obtained through Black HiSecs no longer had the "LE" suffix. *During the 2009 Christmas season, Black HiSec Cases were reskinned to look like a present and were temporarily renamed "Christmas HiSec Cases." A Black HiSec Key was still needed to open them though. *During the HiSec Double Event, Respawn Tokens and Megaphones were added to the list of available Items. Furthermore the slim chance of obtaining a permanent item was doubled. *During the 2010 Soccer World Cup, Black HiSec Cases were reskinned to look like gold soccer balls and were temporarily renamed "Gold HiSec Balls" You still needed a Black HiSec Key to open them. *"HiSec" is short for "Hi-Security" (High-Security) *From October 25, 2010 to October 31, 2010, Nexon was "celebrating Halloween this year with Pumpkin Cauldron HiSec Cases!" These were still opened with Black HiSec Keys. *As of October 28, 2011 as a part of Nexon's Fusion Stage 3 "Restore" the GP Rare content of the Cases were completely changed with NX Standard equipment. *From January 12-16, the chances of the Black HiSec Case dropping was increased to 400%. *In Combat Arms EU, from 09-22-13 to 10-22-13, the Oktoberfest Black HiSec Case contains perm items: specs, functional items, gear ( cyclops bandana and recon vest) and nx rares such as: L115A3 Ghillie, P90TR SE, G36C, AK-103 gold plated, Skorpion Black MOD,Skorpion Black MOD MARK II, SAIGA 20K CQB CAMO MARK II, USP TACTICAL SE, P226 Silver, Desert Eagle Gold, Anaconda Silver 8-inch, MP5 RAS Centurion, M4A1 SOPMOD, TPG-1 Master, L96A1 Super MAgnum, L96 A1 Black Magnum and SR25 Mark 11 Navy. Media Black HiSec Case Hi Resolution.jpg|Default Black HiSec Case 009vE-3b00dcb6-39db-4226-8291-58f9a6ad34f5.jpg|Halloween Black HiSec Case 007un-b5df928d-7f0e-494e-a048-f990b494f3f5.jpg|World Cup Black HiSec Case Oktoberfest blackhisec.png|Oktoberfest Black HiSec Case Gridiron black hisec.jpg|Gridiron Event Black HiSec Case Nemexis hisec black.png|Evil Never Dies Black HiSec Case Perm Hawk from Black HiSec.jpg|Obtaining Hawk from the Black HiSec Case for permanent duration. Perm Viper from HiSec.jpg|Obtaining Viper from the Black HiSec Case for permanent duration. MP5 RAS CENTURION.png|Obtaining MP5 RAS Centurion from the Oktoberfest Black HiSec Case for permanent duration. SKorpion black mod.png|Obtaining Skorpion Black MOD from the Oktoberfest Black HiSec Case for permanent duration. Base Character Change Permanent.jpg|Obtaining Base Character Change from the Oktoberfest Black HiSec Case. References Category:Supply Cases Category:Premium Category:Historical Category:Function Items